Promesas
by Rodcohors
Summary: Las promesas son parte de la vida, y a veces, una simple promesa, puede ir mas alla...


**Notas del autor:**

**Primero que nada, quiero decir que este es mi primer fic, en cualquier ámbito, ya sea Final Fantasy o lo que sea. A decir verdad, me dio mucho sentimiento escribir esto, es una pequeña historia, que para los entendidos con estos dos personajes, como lo son Locke y Cless, sabrán de que promesa hablan ellos dos, e incluso la relación que llevaban. Pueden colocar esta historia en cualquier parte de la historia, antes de que Kefka destruya el mundo, después de derrotar a Kefka, o incluso, en el mundo lleno de caos, pero yo la situaría, luego de todo esto… No explico cómo paso, ni por qué… Espero lo disfruten, y bueno :D**

* * *

><p>-Que bellas estrellas…- Anunciaba el rubio mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más turbia, posado en el suelo, mientras su mirada se perdía en el increíble cielo, y en el bello paisaje que le proporcionaban las estrellas, quizás, nunca las había presenciado de tal manera.<p>

-Que lastima- sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia que se posaba arrodillada a su lado, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas intentando no caer en un áspero llanto, y con una gran sonrisa, más que forzada, mirando al rubio… -Que lastima… que no las volveré a ver-.

-¡No digas eso!- le reclamaba la rubia mientras sentía como se precipitaban las lágrimas desde sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo, una a una -Las volveremos a ver- con ambas manos tomaba la mano del rubio, y la colocaba en su frente, mientras ella cerraba los ojos –Juntos…- Susurraba mientras veía sangre mezclarse con sus lágrimas, no era su sangre, era la de su compañero.

El rubio tenía su mano izquierda en su vientre, intentando cubrir su herida, mientras que su mano derecha era sostenida por la chica de cabello dorado que se encontraba a su lado, la observaba fijamente, sus ojos, su rostro, como cada gota recorría completamente su rostro, hasta llegar a los labios, y morían al tocar suelo –Cless- Fueron las palabras del rubio mientras, con su mano izquierda trataba de llegar al rostro de su compañera –Lamento…- sus palabras eran cada vez más forzadas, le costaba cada vez más respirar, y su visión se tornaba borrosa en algunas ocasiones.

-¡No lamentes nada…!- Cless le reclamaba a su camarada mientras dejaba que la mano se posara delicadamente sobre su mejilla, esas mismas manos, que una vez empuñaron una espada, que una vez, por ocurrencias del destino, quito vidas, robo tesoros, o incluso… la defendió en más de una ocasión.

-Lamento- tomo todo el aire que podía retener en sus pulmones, y lo expulso todo por su nariz –Lamento… no haber cumplido mi promesa.- sonreía mientras cerraba sus ojos, y los volvía a abrir lentamente, fijándose en el radiante rostro de Cless, y en como de sus bellos ojos se creaban estrellas, lágrimas, la herida ya no le dolía, no le causaba molestia, pero poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de responder como debía, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para respirar, volvía a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez, era definitivo ya no los volvería a abrir en ninguna otra ocasión.

-Locke…- se impactaba Cless, mientras sentía como la mano de Locke, se tornaba cada vez más fría, y como la respiración que hace minutos era agitada e inconstante, ya no se podía apreciar, todo lo contrario, había desaparecido por completo. -¡Locke…!- explotaba en llanto, Cless que intentaba ser fuerte frente a Locke, ya no podía más, era necesario llorar, lloraba mientras posaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de aquel rubio, el cual ya estaba sin vida, en ese prado, con un cielo estrellado, uno de los cielos más hermosos que habían visto en mucho tiempo, pero a Cless no le importaba el sitio, ni el momento, solo le importaba una cosa, y era Locke.

Tras varios minutos de llanto descontrolado, seco sus lágrimas y volvió a tomar la mano de su compañero, que yacía sin vida allí en el suelo –No puedo creer que seas el mismo ladrón- Sonreía cálidamente, y resoplaba con su nariz –Perdón… Caza tesoros- Su sonrisa se tornaba más grande, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer -No puedo creer, que seas ese caza tesoros, que una vez me rescato en fígaro del sur…- Las lágrimas caían al suelo, mientras que ella solo se levantaba de donde estaba para apreciar el cuerpo del rubio desde arriba –Cumpliste tu promesa… si no fuese por ti, la que estaría muerta, fuese yo… gracias Locke-.


End file.
